A Quiet Afternoon
by Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3
Summary: Alata has an afternoon all to himself or so he thinks.  AlataxEri.  Rated M for a reason.


"A Quiet Afternoon"

Disclaimer: I do not own Tensou Sentai Goseiger or any of its characters.

Warnings: This is rated M for a reason. Don't like it, don't read it.

Please Read and Review.

The Amachi Astrological Institute was quiet. A few months ago, this would have been normal because hardly anyone came to the observatory. Professor Amachi chalked it up to the fact that kids these days were more interested in their video games and high school romances. However, when five youths had expressed interest in the stars, he had hired them on the spot and given them a place to live in the institute. Since then, things had gotten much less quiet.

Today, however, was different. Professor Amachi was away at a conference and Nozomu was spending the night at a friend's house. Agri and Moune had gone out to train somewhere. Hyde had decided to do research on one thing or another. Eri was out doing whatever Eri was out doing.

This left Alata all alone in the institute. He was enjoying being alone, it gave him some time to work on his art. He had already drawn all of his friends and was now sitting by the window to draw anything and everything he saw out of the window. He'd draw pictures of some squirrels fighting over a nut and a bird which had landed in a nearby tree.

Currently, he was drawing a picture of an orange tabby cat that had jumped over the fence. The cat was stalking the bird he'd already drawn. It was then that the front door was thrown open and then slammed shut loudly. The noise startled Alata so much that his hand slipped leaving a long orange line on his picturing, effectively ruining it.

Eri came running into the main room of the observatory. Her face was flushed like she had been running for quite some time. The irritation that Alata felt at having his picture ruined was immediately replaced with concern.

"What happened? Did the Warstars attack?" Alata asked hurriedly. He tossed aside his sketchbook and jumped to his feet.

Eri could not respond for a minute as she was catching her breath. Finally, she stood up and made eye contact with Alata. He was taken aback because she looked completely calm and not frantic like he had expected. She threw her arms around Alata's neck and kissed him passionately.

Alata immediately relaxed into her embrace and returned the kiss in kind. It had been a long time since they had had a chance to do this.

Ever since they were children, Alata had always enjoyed watching the humans they were entrusted to guard. Sometimes, Eri would watch with him if only to keep him from using his powers. One time, they were watching a couple on a date and they had kissed. Alata and Eri had never seen such a thing before and, especially Eri, were very keen to try it out.

That was how it all started. As they got older, kissing was no longer enough for them. They began to experiment more with their bodies. They were sometimes inspired by watching humans and sometimes they just went with what felt good.

Alata wrapped his arms around Eri and pulled her as close to him as he could. It had not occurred to him before this how much he had missed kissing his friend. Eri then pulled away abruptly and gripped his hand tightly.

"Let's go to my bedroom," she said. Alata could only nod as she gripped his arm and dragged him behind her.

Once inside, Eri quickly locked the door and Alata found himself pushed on his back onto her bed. Eri crawled on top of him so she was straddling his waist. She kissed him again and as she did, she began working on undoing his jacket. Eri let him sit up just long enough for her to remove his jacket and shirt. She then pushed him back down and started kissing and nipping at his neck.

She deftly undid his belt and his jeans. Alata lifted his hips just even for Eri to pull his clothes off. She wrapped her fingers gently around his cock and stroked firmly to get him completely hard. Once he was hard enough, she wrapped her lips around him and proceeded to suck. Alata closed his eyes and let his head fall back a bit in pleasure.

Eri then pulled away from Alata entirely. He opened his eyes to her completely naked and straddling him. She had his cock poised to enter her pussy. Alata reached up and grabbed her shoulders to flip her over. This way, he was on top of her.

Eri pouted. "Alata, why did you do that?"

"I'm not ready to make love to you just yet," he said with a smirk. He kissed her deeply to avoid her protesting anymore.

Alata leaned down to kiss one of her breasts. He took the nipple into his mouth and bit gently. Eri squealed with pleasure. He pinched her other nipple with his hand. She was grinding against his leg in an attempt to get herself off. This was Alata's favorite part, making Eri lose her mind completely with the things he was doing to her body.

He dipped his fingers in between her legs. Alata knew that she was going to be wet but this was the wettest she had ever been. He sat up to look down at his lover. Eri's eye were filled with lust and longing. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were parted, and her chest was heaving.

"Please," she whispered.

Alata grinned because he figured that she had waited long enough. He positioned himself right in front of her entrance. He pushed in slowly into her tight passage. Eri dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned. It had been so long since they had done this. Alata did not move at first so he could simply enjoy the moment of being one with Eri.

Always impatient, Eri attempted to grind her hips in an effort to make Alata move. He did so willingly. Eri moaned loudly and gripped onto Alata tightly has he thrust into her. Alata felt her tighten around him and her body became taught signaling to him that she was coming. He felt his orgasm was eminent and with a final thrust he came inside of her.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Alata pulled out of Eri and lay down next to her. Eri cuddled up next to him. She had dozed off. Alata smiled fondly at her. He gently brushed some of her hair from her forehead. He'd always admired and loved Eri. Alata lay down next to her and dozed off as well.

**A/N: It has been a long time since I have posted anything. I've been busy with the real world and finally had a few moments to write. Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you liked my story. **


End file.
